The Sweeter the Kiss
by Akizakura202
Summary: Roses are Red Side One-shot, written by my friend Ace. A look into the past for the British Playboy and sole British Kunoichi, when he was a ripple in a pond brushing passed every girls' attempts to make him settle down and she was a non-princess searching for her elusive fairytale. MaboroshiXHayden OCXOC


HI! I'm Ace ;) I wrote The Sweeter the Kiss for my friend here, Aki. I hope you all enjoy! Tell Aki what you think!! :D

* * *

**The Sweeter the Kiss**

The first time she feel in love was when she was twenty, quite some years in the past. It was unexpected—at first, unwanted, when she had just entered the world of men.

_It happened that morning, that fateful morning when she would officially become a defending member of Lord Maboroshi's personal guard. They had been friends for quite some time, even before the premature demise of Lady Mine, Maboroshi's mother._

_Later that day, the inauguration ceremony would take place. Being a somewhat formal affair, Hayden was dressing herself in a male uniform that fit the occasion, and, having never worn a tie before, she was having much difficulty._

_She stuck her head out of the dressing room and spotted Maboroshi chatting with a fellow guard.  
"Oi! Lord Maboroshi, This one needs help over here!" she called to him._

_He turned to her with a slight smile, an adoring smile. Maboroshi grabbed a black shirt on his way over to her._

_"Maybe you should try this shirt," he said. "It meets the requirements and clings to the womanly curves in much more flattering way." Maboroshi raised his eyebrows suggestively._

_Hayden rolled her eyes and snatched the shirt from his hands, but before she could close the door all the way, Maboroshi slipped inside. Hayden did not care much, it was as if he were to see her in a swimsuit._

_Hayden unbuttoned the black shirt she was wearing to put on yet another. Maboroshi was right, this shirt fit her feminine sway much better, though, having a new shirt did not improve her skills with a tie._

_"Nervous?" asked the superior._

_"Is it obvious? This one feels as though This one's skin will waltz away at any moment," the underling said._

_Maboroshi, gently, pushed Hayden's hands aside and replaced them with his own. He heard her mumbled thanks, and, as the task at hand required him to look, he noticed as her bosom rose, then fell with deep exhalation. That sight struck him funnily, a feeling he was unfamiliar with, so when he tightened the tie, he looked up at her face. Nerves were apparent in her countenance, still, he smiled at her warmly; it felt a little "off." He then looked beside Hayden and adorned her with the medals and awards she had previously received._

_When the ensemble was complete, the Lordling took a step back to view the masterpiece."How does This one look?" Hayden asked suddenly._

_Stunning, radiant, pleasing, godly?—these were but a few of the words that crossed Maboroshi's mind when that question came up. She was gorgeous! He continued to look at her until a charming, genuine smile came to his face._

_"What are you using the 'swoon the ladies' face on This one for?" Hayden questioned._

_"Well, foremost, let us not forget you are a lady—biologically—and every woman deserves to be looked at this way at least once in her lifetime." He paused. "That aside . . . I can't stop thinking how good that uniform looks on you," said Maboroshi charmingly. "You've worked very hard, Hayden. I cannot help but be proud of you. If I would not feel girlish compared to you, I could possibly cry."_

_Hayden rolled her eyes, again, though she did blush. She cocked her hand on her hip, striking a little pose, before she asked again, "So, how does This one look?"_

_"Beautiful," he said simply after a short pause._

_Maboroshi pulled on Hayden's tie to make her come closer. When they were about a half inch apart, Maboroshi's smile disappeared. He closed the distance with a kiss, then another, and another._

* * *

"And finally," Lord Alphonse began, "I present to you, in honor of her twenty-first birthday, Miss Hayden Isabella Bos!"

_The people who were gathered cheered respectfully for the would-be princess as she appeared at the top of the stairwell. Hayden smiled and blushed in embarrassment._

_They all knew her position. Only being the Lordling's girlfriend had earned her this sort of party. Whether she was of noble blood or not, it did not matter. She was still important enough to have this gathering. Some thought that, maybe, she is the one_

_Hayden descended with unusual grace and poise. The grand-style dress she was wearing made her fit into the scene just perfectly. The light blue, floor length gown complimented her pale skin as white shoulder-touching gloves hugged her arms closely. Hayden felt extremely girly in such an outfit, which was slightly uncomfortable, and being Maboroshi's woman, she was required to "fit the part," as so many others had put it._

_Maboroshi was there at the bottom to take her hand. He lead Hayden to the center of the ballroom floor to start their dance, it was a waltz that she had been practicing for the whole month leading up to this event. Having much practice, they looked beautiful together as they glided across the room._

_"You're very feminine tonight," Maboroshi teased as they waltzed. "And somewhat a feminine color as well!"_

_"At least it is not the pink you wanted This one to wear!" Hayden said then stuck her tongue out._

_"Miss Hayden!" he said feigning shock. "That is very unlady-like!"_

_Hayden giggled quietly. "Well, 'Lady' does not precede This one's name!"_

_Maboroshi's expression changed from one of charm to adoration. Hayden then decided that the look was very becoming on him, considering he only ever looked that way when he was around her. "I am honored to be here with you, tonight. You look absolutely magnificent, Hayden. How I managed to charm myself into your heart, a __**lady**__ such as yourself, escapes me," Maboroshi praised._

_The girl that was being complimented looked over her boyfriend for the first time that night. Maboroshi was wearing a black uniform that fit over his manly build just right, staying formal yet showing that he had muscles. A belt with two gold stripes hugging a black one matched the lining of his cuffs and collar, held closed with a gold belt buckle. Medals and a deep purple sash adorned his chest._

_"Aww! Maboroshi, you don't look so bad yourself!" Hayden told him. Her face fell and her voice saddened when she continued, "At least we almost look like we belong together. . . ."_

_Maboroshi was shocked by her words, then. Did she truly not believe they were supposed to be with one another? Suppose after a year with no declaration of love was taking its toll? Hayden, of course, had already confessed to the Lordling her feelings of love for him. Maboroshi did not feel, at the time, the same, so he simply accepted it with a polite thank you._

_Now, as they grew closer together, Maboroshi was starting to wonder what it was like to be in love; having never been in love with anyone before, it was quite unknown to him._

_Looking at her expression now, he wanted to tell her. Maboroshi wanted to reveal those deep, binding affections to her, he just did not know how to do it._

_The song ended and Hayden, not wanting to be reminded, went to mingle with the people. She left Maboroshi standing frozen in the middle of the dance hall, not knowing what to say. To be honest, she did not even notice that he had not moved._

_Hayden spotted her brother, Edward. In one hand he carried a glass of wine, in the other a woman's rear. He was a horrid drunk, lost control every time. She rolled her eyes upon seeing this.  
"Ed's getting laid tonight!" her brother yelled._

_Quickly, so no one would notice the resemblance, Hayden came to Lord Alphonse, Maboroshi's father._

_"This one's Lord," Hayden greeted with a bow._

_"Oh, stop!" said Alphonse. "I told you that already!"_

_"Uh—yes, This one is sorry."_

_"So," the man began, "when are you going to marry my son?" It proved to be very hard for the Lord not to laugh at his son's girlfriend when her eyes became saucer-wide. Though, much effort was put into it, Alphonse erupted in a loud, booming laugh that made his belly shake. Some people from other areas of the room turned to see what the commotion was about and found that their superior was at the source._

_"Uh—well—you see—erm . . . we never really discuss—," Hayden tried to answer._

_"Oh come now! It was only a joke!" he said, still shaking with some laughter._

_Lord Alphonse was a hard man not to like, his charm was somehow different than what the Lordling offered and he was rather large. His strawberry-blonde hair was slicked back and the beard that covered his cheeks and chin was nicely kept; green eyes hid behind those long eyelashes of his. He wore something similar to his son with slightly more medals and having a red jacket aside from black, two purple ropes took the place of the single purple sash._

_"My boy would be a fool to let you go," Alphonse mumbled. "You know, you have made some significant changes in my son. He is a better man, he stays on top of his duties, he is never late for meetings, the boy even threw this promenade together!"_

_Hayden blushed. "It's all in a day's work of a woman," she laughed nervously. "This one really does not believe it was all This one's doing, Maboroshi is getting older—"_

_"Yes!" the man boomed. "That is precisely my point! He is getting older and I think he is trying to settle down! My boy will love a winner should he decide to settle now!"_

_Hayden frowned, biting her lip, she held her opinion. Many things were simply incorrect about what Alphonse spoke of; how could it be true when Maboroshi has yet to utter those three sweet nothings. They were only ever implied in his flowery language and piquant tongue. Maboroshi's love! Settling down! Things Hayden knew would never happen, with her at least._

_Eyes averting, the guard was finally able to respond, "Al. . . . This one doesn't think it wise to assume such things. . . ."_

_The elder was taken aback, Hayden's mood had shifted entirely. It had gone from joking to . . . sadness in nearly an instant. She looked at him with an apologetic countenance before quickly making an exit that was quite known to everyone into the garden._

_Maboroshi, who had been near enough to watch Hayden leave with sudden haste, decided shortly after to follow the woman. He made his way through the crowds of people, some trying to keep him there or get his attention, others simply nodded in respect as he walked by._

_When Maboroshi threw the door open to the garden, he took in a sight that was worth beholding. Near the palace, red and pink roses bloomed alongside beautiful purple irises, though, in the night, they looked like nothing more than a bush. The trees were all old oak trees, huge and protective; the garden was a safe-haven that he was quite comfortable in, its stone paths bending and winding as they moved all different ways. Out of the four main pathways, Maboroshi's feet found the one he was most familiar with. Each trail branched off in to smaller ones, though, if one stayed on one of the four main footspot, they would find the hidden pleasures within this beautiful garden. Maboroshi was on his way to his favorite._

_The fireflies were just waking from their summer-day slumber to join the night. They added nicely to the scene that was around him, lighting his path as he went. The lightning bugs were flashing strangely in what Maboroshi knew to be their synchronizing mating ritual._

_The trees suddenly broke to reveal a very large fountain. The pool where the water gathered was fifteen feet long and eight feet wide; the depth, though unmarked, was four feet. The fountain was filled with an assortment of fish, most of which being koi._

_Hayden sat at the farthest corner on the fountain, clear on the other side surrounded by fireflies. One perched on her hand and began blinking its light._

_Hayden nodded as if she understood. "This one knows," she said. "This one has no one either. This one's superior kept talking to This one about how his son should marry This one." She paused as if listening to the little bug's response. "Exactly! He hasn't even told This one that!" she paused and the firefly blinked a couple of times. "This one loves him, 'tis true, This one knows it is fruitless; he is who he is and This one cannot change that. Sometimes This one just wishes he would sweep This one off This one's feet—no, maybe not that, he does a very good job of that. This one wants love!"_

_Maboroshi looked at his feet. Love? How could he possibly tell her how he really feels? It left him flabbergasted. So much, that the question repeated itself mentally countless times. More than ever, there was a tightness in his chest, a guilt that coiled around his heart, but instead of speaking, he listened further._

_Hayden leaned her head on one of her arms that laid on the fountain's edge, sad, calculated thoughts expressing themselves on her visage. The firefly was not blinking. She lifted her face and removed the glove from one of her hands, taking that very limb and grazing it on the water's surface. The ripples disturbed her reflection, mirroring more of her inner blues._

_"This one supposes he's just like these ripples . . . you can never catch one, completely," she commented. "They touch, sometimes linger . . . but they never __**stay**__ exclusively . . . they constantly move, change. . . ." She saw as one of the ripples brushed passed one of the fountain's tiny sculptures. "How long will it be until he leaves this one behind?"_

_That was when Maboroshi had heard enough. He made his way quietly toward where Hayden perched. He stopped a few feet back when the firefly blinked twice then flew away. Hayden turned then to see Maboroshi staring at her._

_"My ninja skills seem to be failing me these days, I thought I was quiet," Maboroshi mumbled more to himself than to her really._

_"You were quiet, the firefly told This one you were here," Hayden told him._

_She looked at the ground dejectedly. Maboroshi reached out his hand to cup her chin and make her look at him as he moved closer. Tears threatened to fall from Hayden's eyes._

_"Watashini totte hitori dakeno purinsesu," Maboroshi whispered, entranced. "My only princess."  
Hayden glared at him, these were not the words she wanted to hear. These were words she was quite familiar with, more than once they had been whispered in her presence._

_Maboroshi met those spring green eyes of hers, still with the gaze that he has used many a time to melt a woman's heart. One that pierced and made him very alluring. Yet, she was completely unfazed—angry, even._

_Never had he received such a reaction from a woman._

_His charm would not get him out of this pickle._

_A first._

_As the notion hit him, his eyes swept from her face to the fountain, feeling a chasm form in the pit of his stomach. What was he going to do, if not charm her, he wondered while releasing her chin. He stood there, with no cognitive content pertaining what action to make or what words to say—like a fool._

_Who was he duping, he was a fool._

_For the first time in his life, Maboroshi sat next to his girlfriend on the fountain on what should have been a romantic night, at a loss._

_Thus, he said nothing, and let a silence befall them. He folded his hands, leaning forward, as he stared at the mosaic tile, as if it held some sort of scripture for him to follow. Unfortunately, that was not so. Hayden also did not say anything as she pulled her glove back on._

_"Perhaps I am a ripple," he said finally, still following the patterns of the tile with his eyes. "Throughout my life, I have gone from woman to woman, even in my younger days . . . I could never attach myself to a single girl, and I cannot name one that had a grasp of my affections as profoundly as you do."_

_Hayden perked an ear, and moved her gaze from straightforward a little toward him._

_Maboroshi paused a moment longer before continuing as his head turned a little her way. "You frighten me. As a warrior, but even more so as a woman. . . . Over the years, you have seen me at my most noble, and dirtiest of times. When my mother was alive, she would always say that she could see us together in the future. . . ._

_"I had planned on keeping my distance, did not quite see you as a girl for years to come. One day, I found myself quite attracted to you. I was not quite sure what it meant, and ignored it . . . until the day you were added to the guard." He chagrined with a light laugh. "I wanted nothing more than to claim you. I cannot recall a kiss with another woman in which I was happier._

_"I. . . ." He trailed off, closing his mouth before the phrase could finish. It left Hayden in anticipation, bringing her eyes to look at him directly. Now he looked at her, meeting her gaze. "I __**am **__a ripple. Many have tried, and tried again to catch me, but their attempts were fruitless and I brushed passed them to the next girl." Turning, he took ahold of both her hands. "But ripples are not ever-going. Every one comes to the end of the pool, to where they must settle."_

_Hayden looked at him with round eyes, her heartrate rising as he looked at her seriously.  
"Hayden Isabella Bos . . . my only princess . . . I am in love with you."_

* * *

The years passed as they so often did, two years came and went in the blink of an eye. Hayden and Maboroshi were so involved with one another the time that passed was hardly noticed. Love was something they knew they had for each other but it was rarely spoken.

_Hayden paced from inside his room, close to the door. The rain fell outside in large drops and rather quickly. A storm was moving in._

_Hayden moved to the balcony in the downpour, Maboroshi was heading back from somewhere that he never should have been. She jumped down to hold him, thankful that he came back. When Maboroshi did not hug Hayden in return, she knew._

_Hayden looked up at the rain soaked, puffy-eyed Maboroshi just as the lightning cracked in the distance, his face was nearly blank aside from the little remorse he felt for what he had done. The silence that followed was interrupted by the roar of the thunder._

_The red head could not believe what had happened. How could something so great fall to pieces in an instant? She could hear the last time Maboroshi said that he loved her over and over in her head, replaying the torment that would be the break-up pain. Hayden could feel the hole start to carve itself out inside of her heart._

_Maboroshi shrugged out of Hayden's hold and walked slowly to his front door. When he stepped inside, he turned back to gesture for the woman to follow. She caught up to him quickly and followed him into the study where Maboroshi gave her a towel to dry herself with; he, too, grabbed a towel and laid it across his shoulders._

_"Hayden," said Maboroshi suddenly. Hayden did not maneuver herself to look at him, but merely allowed her hands to fall to her side. "Hayden," the male called to her again. Hayden's towel slipped from its natural, hood-like position from atop her head as she whirled around to finally face him, her eyes revealing her anger and the betrayal she felt._

_"Why?!" she demanded. "Why did you do it?"_

_"I. . . . I. . . ." For a second time in his life, he was at a loss for what to say to this woman. "Hayden. . . . Please, allow me another chance. . . . I was confused, and I am sorry, it—"_

_"Say you are __**sorry**__," Hayden spat the word mockingly. "That face of an angel comes out __**just**__ when you need it to." She began pacing back and forth in front of the frozen Maboroshi. "This one honestly believed in you! Stupid! Stupid . . . ! This one should have known. . . ." Tears were threatening to break over her eyelids. "This one is not a princess and this isn't some stupid fairy tale! This one should have known."_

_Hayden turned on her heal and Maboroshi watched as the only woman he has ever loved walked away, her body disappearing behind the study door. He flinched when he heard the front door slam shut. Hayden was gone and, he knew not if she would show up to work tomorrow._

_Hayden only made it to the road before she could go no farther. How could it be? The only person she ever loved betrayed her so cruelly. He was not even chasing after her. So much for love! Never again would Hayden fall for such a dirty trick like that! Love stinks!_

* * *

For the second time in Hayden's life, her heart was ripped out of her chest and thrown on the floor in front of her to gaze at. This break-up, however, was almost expected. Walls were put up in time, the damage was little.

Kiba and Hayden were already a thing of the past; only months later could Hayden admit to that. She held no animosity toward Kiba for anything, she loved him with all she had left and he loved her; to what extent, she did not know.

Now, as Hayden made her way through the halls of Maboroshi's palace, she thought of what to do at this point. As she walked, her mind wandered to Maboroshi's late wife, Karin. She was a kind, gentle woman; she was the one to finally catch Maboroshi. She died a few years ago with some plague that had swept across the land; sadly enough, Lord Alphonse passed as well. Along with these two losses, Maboroshi's only son, Edward, had passed. He was young, only ten years of age.

Hayden recalled the day he was born. He was healthy and strong; seven pounds and ten ounces with a length of nineteen and a half inches. Maboroshi had named his son after his best friend and Hayden's own brother, Ed. She remembered crying when she heard his name, crying and wanting nothing more than to hold the boy. She also remembered that same feeling when he died, replacing the happiness with sadness.

Hayden approached the grand doors of the great hall. She opened the smaller of the three doors to enter. Maboroshi stood facing a window on the opposite side of the room with his arms crossed behind his back. He peered at her from the corner of his eye then resumed his gaze outside.

"Intelligence report, Lord Maboroshi," Hayden announced. "Rumors have come in over the Western Border, from the Rain Country," she continued. "It seems that taking the Bird a couple years ago wasn't enough land, for their allies have grown restless." The reference was to the war that had occurred, taking the country that formerly separated Britain from Rain. The Bird's lack of ninja army, even though their guardsmen were trained in certain shinobi arts, had ultimately led to their demise. Grass and River, which shared borders with Rain, Wind, Fire, and Earth, were the allies she spoke of.

"Rumor has it that they want more land, and plan to declare war soon . . . but with what country, it is not known. It is possible that they may pick a fight for Britain, as we have a substantial amount of land and colonies. Also, because our ninja programs are new, and we have yet to form a standing ninja army. It would most likely follow the pattern of the fall of the Bird Country."

Then, she added, "That's only a guess, though, no rumor's come saying which country they plan on attacking."

Maboroshi seemed to ignore this news. He was too lost in his own thoughts to give mind about trivial matters of state. For the passed several nights Maboroshi has been unable to sleep, his thoughts haunt him to no end.

"Do you ever think about what could have been?" Maboroshi asked, voicing the question that had repeated itself a thousand times in his head.

Hayden closed the distance between their two bodies until she was standing next to him, looking up at the night sky through the window. "This one tries not to think about what might have been because that was then . . . and we have gone our separate ways . . . sort of," Hayden sighed. "Sure this one thinks of you now and then, it's been a long, long time; so when you do cross This one's mind . . . I don't think about what might have been."

Maboroshi looked at Hayden with an old-time, familiar look; it was _her_ look. That look that told her all she ever needed to know when looking at Maboroshi.

Hayden grinned. "That same ol' look in your eye," she laughed, shaking her head. "It's a beautiful night, This one is so tempted to stay . . . but . . . too much time has gone by. . . ." Hayden leaned over to lay her head on her former boyfriend's shoulder. "You need to contact Krystal-chan."

Maboroshi was surprised by the sudden change in their conversation. It had been some time since anyone had talked to the Uchiha family. Two years in fact.

"Why?" Maboroshi demanded.

"This one is going on a scouting mission in the Rain Country. This one has to find out first hand who they are going after, so This one won't be here to run the Academy. Krystal-chan would be the only one This one would allow to run This one's Academy, after all."

Maboroshi chuckled. Of course Hayden's best friend would be the only person ever allowed to take over. As accomplished as she was, it did not really matter to Hayden. Maboroshi knew the real motive behind it all; Krystal was to keep an eye on Maboroshi when Hayden was gone.

With all pretenses dissolved, Maboroshi wrapped his arms around Hayden and kissed the top of her head. "I will miss you terribly, Hayden," he whispered.

"As This one will miss you too, Mabo," Hayden replied with her face buried in the hallow of his neck.

Gently, he stroked her hair, stealing the chance for he knew it would rarely come again. Or, God forbid, seldom come at all. At home in this embrace, it was not broken for awhile, until Maboroshi drew away, knowing he would not have the ability to deny certain desires if he held her much longer.

Their eyes met for a brief frame of time, in which his hand still laid on her shoulder, when he gave her a gentle pat and a kind smile. Different from the one he used for charms, it made Hayden smile right back. _Her_ smile, the one he had only used toward the woman he could truthfully say "I love you."

"Well . . . This one had better go, soon," she said, walking back slowly. Maboroshi's hand fell from her shoulder.

"Yes . . . ," he answered, unable to mask the sadness in his voice.

"This one will only be gone for the winter," Hayden promised. "When the mornings are warm and the valleys are green, This one will return."

Maboroshi watched again as the only woman he has ever truly loved walked out of his life. His heart fell when the door closed. Too long would it be for her return.

Words familiar to him, words his late father had whispered when the pair split, echoed to him now from somewhere unknown.

"The longer the waiting, the sweeter the kiss."

**End of The Sweeter the Kiss**

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave a review, we'd both like to hear from ya! God bless!!


End file.
